


Bigger Game Afoot

by Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Flirting (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), goodomenszine, loveandlustthroughtheages, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: 1878 at an English Countryside Manor, the Angel, and Demon's paths crossed while on given Assignments from their respective employment points. They decide to blend in that autumnal weekend as just another pair of upper-class gentlemen indulging in the local hunting events. But after being apart since the Bookshop opening, the pair realize there's a bigger game afoot. ~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II, Top Crowley Library





	Bigger Game Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Love and Lust II zine for the fantastic folks and work put into this zine.  
> Thanks to [GayDemonicDiaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster) for a few pointers on English countryside hunting  
> Thanks to [My1alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias/works) for beta'ing on short notice!
> 
> And I loosely did some line art for this piece along with [Astral Gravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/astral_gravy/works), featured is featured in the banner.  
> The art was in the postcards for the Love and Lust zines.  
> Please check [The postcard artwork that Goes With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166531)
> 
> NOTE- THE format keeps bunching up on me, I have tried twice to properly paragraph out this piece but it keeps bunching together. o.O I'll keep trying until it works with me.

The human event was driving Crowley mad.

Not the anticipation. Not the bubbling of social activity.

Not the smell of well-oiled guns and boots.

Not even the incessant bray of mindless hounds and nervous horses.

No, it was Aziraphale.

Neither he nor Aziraphale was overly keen on the human pastime of donning hunting gear, rousing up large animals, and thundering over the frigid countryside in pursuit of small animals. Or combing through growth to terrify the winged ones only to reward their fear with a shotgun death. No, it was both of them in the region and boarding coincidentally at the manor during their appointed Celestial duties; the pair thought it would be diverting to see what the whole fuss was about for once. Aziraphale was particularly excited. He found the whole pomp around the liveliness more engaging than the actual hunting. By the first day, he was donning a very stylish hunting outfit: bowler, trim jacket, spats, and protective tall boots. Just the sight of him looking so chic drove Crowley frantic. Crowley, to his surprise, found an equally stylish outfit to match in his boarding room. Black and trim as per his usual, as Aziraphale would know and obviously given. Crowley felt tingling all over as he slid into it and stopped his own breathing when he miracle up a mirror to see how it looked. " _Dammit, Angel. You know what this Demon likes,_ " He preened internally, popping on his hat. _"Perhaps it's what you like, too."_ Aziraphale adored their outfits so much he even insisted they pose together in a photo. "Just like humans do when they dress up stylish!" he insisted. Crowley bent to that; he didn't mind having the moment captured, even though his demonic mind could remember the placement of each stitch on their garments for the rest of eternity. Posing uncomfortably for several seconds while the photographer fiddled under the dark cloth was just an excuse to be next to 'his hunting partner.' ~~~

Through the day, dogs brayed, men moved in their own noisy droves on foot and horse-back, and gun-fire smattered the cool air. The Angel and Demon moved in a wide circle from the activity, shouldering their guns to stroll through the countryside instead. They chatted, catching up on the last years they had been busy and why they hadn't seen each other. The shared miracle and temptation escapades, newsmaking events that might have had occult or celestial influences, and how fast humans progressed along in their mindless endeavors. Crowley settled into slow strides, listening to Aziraphale's passionate voice chatting about his bookshop and how much he savored his time on Earth to simply be there. The day was winding down, and so was the hunt, the turbulence becoming more infrequent and scattered. Crowley felt a hot jab in is his body. _"I could have just visited him in these last years. Anytime. I didn't realize how much I missed him. And all he wants to do is talk to me about his quiet days in the bookshop and all I want to do is listen."_ He glanced back to Aziraphale, still talking incessantly, and felt another jab internally. _"I miss us. I miss our last night together in your shop."_

That particular night was the first night Crowley had felt safe to visit Aziraphale in his newly opened shop. He waited after several days to not draw attention. Then he came, armed with wine, treats, and congratulations. Aziraphale had already found joy unlike he had in all his Earthbound years with what was his own little haven, and Crowley's shared joy tipped their friendship to another level, starting when Aziraphale drunkenly lunged to kiss Crowley. Crowley had stepped aside, baffled at the action at first. When Aziraphale, messily wiping wine from his jacket began sobbing an apology, Crowley realized what they had really wanted of each other all these years. The sight of the face so joyous before now a portrait of shameful childish pity at his own feelings escaping made Crowley's last tethering chain snap for good. He lunged at Aziraphale, knocking him over, kissing him stumblingly as he wrestled him to the ground. For several moments all they could do was hold each other and kiss as they had separately yearned to for thousands of years. The rest of the night was even closer. After that, like punishment, work kept them apart. They barely saw each other, and when they did it was usually at something very public and busy with no room for anything more than a hello and goodbye. Crowley stared harder at the side of the Angel's face, remembering those lips. So much closer, against his own. That voice saying his name right in his ear. Crowley inhaled sharply, making his stomach roll. The front of his britches compressed without warning.

"Are you alright?" Aziraphale asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Crowley stopped.

"You... are you feeling alright?"

"Oh uhm, fine," Crowley brushed off.

"Just uhm, you know. Didn't know how much I uhm, missed you. You know, talking and all?" Aziraphale gave a melancholy smile as his shoulders slumped.

"I as well," he confessed. "I was hoping you'd just... pop up like you do. One day unexpectedly."

Crowley quietly slid into a more playful tone.

"Yeah, well, I'm sort of popping up now, Angel." Aziraphale didn't seem to hear that as he scanned the barren countryside and glanced at the late day sun.

"Shall we head back?" he asked, shading his eyes. Crowley did not answer as Aziraphale turned. "I said..."

"Let's stay awhile," Crowley responded as the Angel stopped short.

"Why?" Aziraphale quailed. "Wouldn't you rather go back now?"

Crowley shook his head with a smirk.

"But," Aziraphale insisted, "There's suppose to be some sort of gathering this evening at the house. I would rather like to..."

"No worries," Crowley assured primly, leaning his double-barrel shotgun against the nearest tree that hedged the road. "We'll be back in time for it. Let the crowd and their bloody dead animals thin out first."

He reached out and lifted Aziraphale's gun from his hands, resting it beside his.

"Are... you... alright?" Aziraphale tilted his head. "We aren't leaving our guns now, are we?"

Crowley chuckled and removed his hat, hanging it on a branch stub. Just as swiftly, he snatched away Aziraphale's bowler to hang beside it.

"No, Angel," he said huskily, leaning even closer, spidering a hand to the back of his curly head. "I still have mine. Loaded and at the ready."

He grasped one of Aziraphale's hands, pulling to the front of his trousers. The first thing Aziraphale felt was some cool wetness on the fabric. The second thing he felt was a hard lengthy form tenting the fabric. To Crowley's surprise, Aziraphale didn't act flustered. Instead, he flitted his eyes to the side and tried to refrain from laughing.

"Horrible pun, dear."

"I can make up for that," Crowley moaned, leaning into fingertips massaging the fabric.

"Were you waiting all day to say it?"

Crowley groaned, pulling Aziraphale's head closer to whisper in his ear.

"All day. Loaded and cocked."

Aziraphale giggled. "Need my... trigger finger?"

Crowley pressed against Aziraphale's right cheek, licking it hard. "Yeah. Guess you could say that," he buzzed in the nearest ear.

" Out here?" Aziraphale whimpered. "On the... dirt? Outside? I'm not an animal."

"Oh yes, you are," Crowley hissed. "Wild game. And I'm the hunter."

Aziraphale was laughing fully. "Really? All of today have you just been thinking up ridiculous quips to..."

He was cut off as Crowley pressed in for a hard full mouth kiss. Aziraphale wrapped his arms unyielding around Crowley's neck, shoving harder. Crowley was nearly supporting all of Aziraphale's weight but felt unburdened. His tongue laved out the taste he had been missing for the last years. Aziraphale parted with a shudder. Crowley's body drove harder against his partner's. Aziraphale couldn't stop from toppling backward while Crowley grappled from above. There was a tartan blanket on the ground, along with several cushions behind his head to his relief.

"Thank you, dear," he sighed, relaxing onto the spread, "I rather like this outfit."

"Oh me too," Crowley panted, "But it's rather in the way at the moment."

Aziraphale didn't need another hint. He snapped his fingers, and every stitch was gone. Crowley was winded with desire, staggering to hold up a hand and snap away his garments.

"Wait," Aziraphale begged, grabbing his wrist. "Just... leave them on a moment more? You look so stylish in them."

"Ha! So the outfit DID drive you crazy too, did it?" Crowley chuckled as he unbuckled the front of his trousers. "Fine, but I need to loosen my bullets."

With that, his cock sprang free and standing. Flexing his chest upward, he gave his lower body a soft rotation, painting his cock tip up and down his clothed lower torso. He felt Aziraphale's legs pitch and tense, knowing how much his Angel relished simply watching.

Crowley bent over, shoving Aziraphale's head back into the pillows with a deep-throated kiss. He lowered to scrape his cock against Aziraphale's. Aziraphale tried to wail but was drowned by the serpentine tongue wrapped around his own. Crowley pulled back, clenching his teeth. He licked down the broad chest to the stomach, diving even further. He positioned his hands on the knees flanking either side of his head. The wicked tongue slid around the soft skin of the inner thighs, eliciting squirms. The tongue teased softly at the base of the now solid member, obtaining a twitch of precome. He swirled his way up to the tip, cleansing it with a lick before sliding his lips over. He mouthed, popping back and forth. Aziraphale stretched back in blind euphoria. While his throat began constricting teasingly, Crowley slid a hand to massage the sack gently. Then he slid even lower, miracled his fingers slick as he pressed to the entrance. "Yes," Aziraphale urged greedily as the first finger snaked inward to caress.

"Yes. Please, Crowley." Another finger replied. Crowley eased in a third to extend even further. Aziraphale's mouth opened with a frantic shriek.

"Crowley! Ah! So... mmmhh.. good! I'm almost... ah!" Heat dribbled down Crowley's throat. He merely fluttered his serpentine gullet while caressing his fingers deeper. The body beneath Crowley violently jerked along with an explosion of gratifying warmth down his throat. The muscles circling Crowley's fingers clenched, making him hook upward. Aziraphale's whole mass slacked as he whimpered at Crowley, suckling out the last he could.

"Oh ... oh god," Aziraphale sputtered skyward, "Please dear, you've done so much for me. Do something about yourself."

Crowley pulled his mouth from cock to leer.

"So you think I'm done with you, Angel?"

"No! Of course not! But please give yourself..."

"Don't..." Crowley snickered, slipping in another finger, "...You..." he flexed, "...Want..." the tips kneaded upwards "...MORE?".

"Of course!" Aziraphale wailed. He grabbed fistfuls of the blanket on either side and bit his lip. "But your needs..."

"Are being met, thank you, Angel." The fingers slid out as Crowley levered his body forward. Aziraphale crimsoned at the sight of Crowley's immense cock, imagining it filling the calling void the fingers left. The thought of it finding those points of want, stroking, and pressing where fingers couldn't...

"Tsk, tsk," Crowley's voice scolded. "The Angel claims to be thinking about me. His selfish body betrays him."

Aziraphale turned a deeper shade of red at his erection returning. Crowley edged in with a bobbing movement. Aziraphale bucked, pitching his head sideways, trying to spread his body even farther. The pressure of fullness clamped their bodies inseparably. Crowley thrust his hips, urging Aziraphale to follow the motion. Aziraphale's body was helpless, so snug with Crowley in him, he felt yanked as Crowley pitched back.

"Oh heavens," he whimpered helplessly. His stout cock began to rub against Crowley's clad torso, leaving a new trail on it. With inhuman dexterity, Crowley leaned down and swallowed the blushing red part, whole. Aziraphale cried out in sensory shock, sliding into inane sounds brought on by the purring in Crowley's throat. "Crowley," was all he could beg, the passions rushing to a climax. Crowley replied with faster rolling of his hips. Aziraphale bawled out with his next release, arching into the weight on top of him and even impossibly deeper onto Crowley's cock. He was reduced to sobbing as tears stung the corners of his eyes, his body losing all tension. Crowley was tenderly sucking, still pitched in that awkward angle.

Crowley pulled off and caught his breath. While righting his body, he hitched Aziraphale's limp legs over his shoulders. Aziraphale, sweating and panting, braced his arms out eagle spread. The sly smirk he gave Crowley set afire what remained of the smoldering wreck that was Crowley's restraint. The long fingers perched on the shoulders beneath him, giving a final squeeze. The Demon resumed, pounding with force. Aziraphale couldn't even hear his own cries. Crowley's expression became faint as his lean body stretched forward. Aziraphale curled tight at the hot release flinging inside. Crowley was frozen, spending his load for several seconds.

Eyes closed, mouth slung open, he carefully slid Aziraphale's legs off his shoulders, only to have the Angel wrap them around his waist and cling tighter. Crowley chuckled as he leaned his face down to join Aziraphale's. Deftly he teased and pulled at Aziraphale's bottom lip, barely meeting for a kiss. Aziraphale swung his arms up and grappled Crowley, pulling him atop his bare chest. Crowley was hugging back, convulsing and gasping. He still hadn't pulled out and was rolling through after waves.

" Oh Satan," he whispered into Azirphale's neck, "You just... ahh..." "I missed you," Aziraphale whispered as he kissed lightly.

"Missed you, love," Crowley exhaled, rubbing his face against the tear-streaked cheeks. "Missed your voice. Missed all of ya."

He slipped out and mustered a finger snap that rendered him presentable looking. Aziraphale feebly snapped and was reclad. They both leaned up, still grasping the other's arm.

"Let's head back then, Angel," Crowley puffed. Aziraphale was straightening his coat and reached out for his hat.

"Yes. Make some fine excuses why we return with no game and enjoy the evening plans, hmm?"

"Bah," Crowley snickered as he hoisted up his gun, "I'd say today I bagged the biggest prey of them all."

"Still terrible, dear."

"Deadshot, perfect bullseye." Aziraphale sighed loudly but couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks as he started marching up the road.

"Very humorous..." Crowley caught up in two steps beside and leaned down to Aziraphale's ear.

"Bang!!" he hissed just before he stuck his long forked tongue out.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, nothing new under the sun.  
> At least they are outside.
> 
> ;)  
> Please check [The postcard artwork that Goes With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166531)


End file.
